(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing system and the method thereof, particularly to an image processing system and the method thereof for eliminating noises and remaining image details on an image.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram illustrating an prior image processing system. Generally, an image processing system 10 includes a low-pass filter for removing noises on an image. The low-pass filter filters out the high-frequency noises from the input image signal Vi but remains the low-frequency portion of the input image signal Vi to generate an output image signal Vo, thereby producing the function of removing noises on an image.
However, in the case of eliminating spatial noises on an image, signal processing method according to prior art, such as using a prior low-pass filter for filtering, not only eliminates noises but also makes the image blurred. The prior signal processing method cannot achieve the effect of eliminating noises and remaining image details at the same time. Thus, the image quality becomes worse.